Shatterd Paradise
by falloutmind
Summary: Henry and Vlad are together and are back after spring break, but little do they know that their first day back will very well be the day that breaks their paradise letting loose a torrent of unfortunate events  rated T, though may change if asked: review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: A Homophobic Gone Wild

Vlad sighed as he slipped out of Henry's car and they walked into the school. For a solid fifteen minutes Vlad noticed that there where more people then the usual anti-goth idiots staring at him today. It felt like the whole school was staring at him, and that was more or less true, but of course he wouldn't know why till he went to go too his locker…and saw something on not just his locker, but every single locker in school.

It was an obviously candid picture of him and Henry kissing that day on the side walk, and as if that wasn't enough to make Vlad's blood boil across the picture was in all caps a message that made Vlad want to crawl into a whole and die:

VAMPIRE…NOW FAG?

Vlad felt like running, but Henry grabbed him by the arm seething in anger.

"We both know who did this Vlad?" Henry said looking like he wanted to punch anything in sight.

Vlad nodded.

"Eddie has gone too far this time Vlad."

Vlad nodded again knowing that Henry was at the moment truly contemplating homicide as a possible career path.

"So…what do you want to do Henry?" Vlad said worriedly

"Well…" Henry said as he ripped the picture to shreds.

"I'm contemplating hanging him by his toes at the next GSA meeting and let come what may".

Vlad nodded. It was a decent idea. He wanted Eddie to suffer for shattering the paradise he'd been drowning in all of spring break…but at the moment he had the school day to survive, and he needed Henry too climb down from mount homicidal maniac.

"Henry…" Vlad said as he leaned against his locker.

"What?" Henry said his anger interrupted.

"I need you too do me a favor ok. Take all these thoughts and push them away for just the school day ok. If you do that for me, I will do everything I can to help you make sure Eddie Poe suffers like the homophobic vampire fanatic he is".

Henry smiled.

"Now how can I say no too that face", Henry said leaning in only to be stopped by Vlad's extended index finger.

"Not that I don't want too Henry, but don't you think one kiss seen by the student body is enough love?"

Henry nodded blushing.

"Just help me make it through this day ok".

Henry nodded, and together they went to there first of many classes together.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK people i am so sorry for this lag update, i could have sworn i put this and the third chapter up like a month ago, my bad please dont flash mob me**

Chapter two

Henry sighed as he lay down on his bed. It had been a long day. All through the day people had been cracking gay jokes just within ear shot to piss him and Vlad off, but Vlad ever the blood sucking saint just ignored them as he jotted down his and Henry's notes knowing that Henry wouldn't be paying a lick of attention. But those homophobes weren't going to pale in comparison too the homophobes at home.

As his mind wandered to Vlad he heard an angry knock on his door.

Henry cursed under his breath as his parents walked in holding _that _picture.

_Shit_, was the only thought that could come to mind for Henry.

"Mind explaining this", Henry's mother hissed venom lacing her words.

"A perv with too much time on his hands", Henry said trying to put them at ease back into their delusion of his heterosexuality.

"Oh no…we both know exactly what this is sinner", Henry's father hissed throwing a bible at him.

Henry ducked the bible just as his uber christen mother started her tirad

"We let your brother run off with that slut of his but, where not about to let you be gay, we aren't going to let our son rot in hell just because he's confused…", she started to but she was immediately cut off by Henry as he exploded.

"Confused! You have the gual to think I'm the confused one! You're the ones that go to church like once a year, and have the balls to condemn me. You're a bunch of wolves in fuckin sheep's clothing, and whoever I fuck is my business, not yours ", Henry screamed as he threw open in his window and jumped out into the night leaving a shattered home, and a pair of shocked to speechlessness homophobes behind him.

Vlad sighed as he sat in his room. Nelly had consoled him telling those people where just idiots, but Vlad didn't care. These days made him yearn to be the genocidal pravus he was supposedly supposed to be, but then he felt a wave of despair coming from Henry.

He felt emotions he'd hoped to never feel from his boyfriend. Hurt, pain, despair, hate, and self loathing all mixing together into a cock tail of horrid emotions Vlad would forever hate for plaguing his boyfriend. Then he reached out with his blood and found Henry was just outside his window.

Vlad threw open the windows to find his boyfriend standing there tears pricking his eyes. But before Vlad could ask what happened Henry just jumped into his room, threw himself onto Vlad's bed, balled up into the closet thing a teenager could do to a fettle position, and just started sobbing.

Vlad felt his heart break as he watched Henry sobbing so bad he looked like he'd drown in his tears. Vlad silently brought Henry into a gentle hug rubbing smoothing circles into the broken teens back whispering sweet nothings into his ear trying to coax some kind of explanation out of him.

Sometime during the comforting Nelly walked in, but when she got a pair of daggers from Vlad warning her to leave she left as silently as she entered. Soon after that Henry sighed just balling his hands up in Vlad's shirt wanting to stay in his comforting embrace forever.

"They found out didn't they…?" Vlad said knowing this was the most plausible reason for all that was happening before him.

"What have I told you about staying out of my head" Henry hissed.

"I didn't have to go in your thoughts to know that was the reason" Vlad said wiping away a rouge tear with his thumb a weak smile on his face.

"I know you too well" Vlad said giving Henry a comforting peck on the cheek placing his forehead against his.

Henry nodded as he brought his knees to his chest resting his head on them.

"Can I stay here for a little while", he sighed.

"Or indefinitely", he muttered under his breath.

Vlad nodded. Nelly would have NO problem with giving a traumatized child a home until he could move away from his parents, she'd let Henry's brother stay in her garage while he gathered funds to move to New York with his boyfriend.

"What about your stuff?" Vlad asked worriedly.

"I'll call my brother, he'll help me break in and get my stuff, those bastards don't deserve to even see my stuff, let alone me", Henry hissed a threat of tears resurfacing.

Vlad nodded pulling Henry into his arms again.

Henry just laid against Vlad's chest as Vlad played with his hair. He knew that everything wouldn't be better tomorrow, but this sweet moment in the arms of the person he loved, in Vlad's comforting grasp. All that made it all seem to fade away, and allowed him to drift off to a turbulent dreamless sleep.

**Falloutmind Deamands Reviews or you wont get any fourth chapter for a while, i want at least twenty on this story so it can be back on the first page**

**I HAVE SPOKEN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok people of the internet, you can put away your pitch forks and torches and stop plannign on hunting me down and forcing me to update this fic, but honestly i have had a bad few weeks, so the muses failed me on this one for a while.**

**and again sorry for the lag in update, my computer must have lied too me, either that or i thought i uploaded after sending it to my private beta reader  
><strong>

**so enjoy**

Chapter Three

Henry sighed as his eyes fluttered open to find his bed Vladless. He let out a drawn out sigh. He had a feeling wherever Vlad was it was a place he didn't need to be right now, so all he did was just snuggle back up against a pillow and drift back to sleep. Little did he know where Vlad was, was a place he would have enjoyed being at.

Eddie smirked as he watched the photos develop before him. Another candid photo of Tod. Eddie oggeld the photo menacingly.

"You will be mine Vlad…" Eddie hissed as he put the photo up to dry, then he saw something in the corner of his eyes, but before he could react he was suddenly being throw against the wall by a hooded and border line homicidal Vladimir Tod.

"You know…if you weren't so repulsive, I might find this charming" Vlad said as he took a switchblade out of his pocket.

"But Eddie you are the most repulsive person I've ever meet, so you have two seconds to apologize and beg for mercy before I drain you dry" Vlad said resting the blade against his neck.

_Wait a minute_, Vlad thought as it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Your gay aren't you Eddie?" Vlad questioned the blade still against his neck.

Eddie was silent for a moment but as Vlad enterd his mind he nodded.

Vlad knew Eddie wasn't lieing, but that still couldn't quench the anger in him.

"Your going to do something for me Eddie" Vlad said smircking.

"What?" Eddie said as Vlad took the blade away

"First your going to destroy every picture of me you've taken, then your gonna find yourself someone and stop destroying my life, and the person I love. Got it?"

Eddie nodded, then as fast as he'd arrived Vlad was gone.

_setting shift_

Henry was woken to Vlad slipping in through the window.

"And where have you been?" Henry asked clichély turning on the lights to a startled Vlad.

"I was taking care of the annoying paparotzo" Vlad said as he slipping into bed throwing off his shirt as he sent Henry a signal with his eyes that Henry was very thankful to see.

…He needed some stress release.

Vlad started slowly nipping at Henry's neck making Henry let loose an unsurpassable moan.

As Vlad's mouth made him twich and moan in ways he never knew he could Vlad's fingers where taking care of his pesky belt.

"Ohhhh no you don't mister" Henry laughed as he touched his index finger too Vlad's lips.

"I'm gonna tear you up tonight Vlady", Henry laughed as he flipped them Vlad's eyes wide in surprise.

"What's gotten into you?" Vlad said as Henry almost faster then he could removed Vlad's pants and had gotten a tube of lube from the nighstand.

"The biggest damn boost of adrenaline every made", Henry laughed as he took in Vlad's manhood already oozing precum out of pure arousal.

"oh how I love the effect I have on you babe" Henry whispered making Vlad moan unconsciously.

"I love it more", Vlad his voice cracking as he wrapped his arms around Henry's neck as Henry penetrated him with an overly lubed member.

Vlad started panting blushing ripe like a tomato as Henry started going faster and faster his member going deeper in deeper getting closer and closer too his sweet spot.

"Deeper…Faster" Vlad moaned his voice going up an octave he didn't even know he could even reach.

"Oh…I…Plan on it" Henry panted as he felt Vlad little finger penetrating him.

They stayed like that for about fifteen minutes until Henry could feel himself getting dangerously close.

"Vlad…I" Henry panted as he felt himself starting to lose control.

"I know…me too" Vlad cried as he hit Henry's sweet spot with his pinkey making Henry see stars his member exploding in near perfect synch with Vlad's.

For a few short moments Henry and Vlad just lay their in each others heated embrace an aura of pure ecstasy sheathing them from the world, but yet again Henry's buzz was shattered by remembering what the next day might hold, then he broke again. Tears begging to form in his eyes, and Vlad the thought stalker immediately brought Henry into his comforting embrace rubbing soothing circles in his back hoping that soon enough Henry's life wouldn't be this way anymore, a life of shattered families, shattered dreams, and a shattered paradise

**ok i hope you enjoyed it because this wont be updated for a little while, i hope this doesn't egg you on to try and hunt me down again, but none the less i actually do have a life and must not lock myself away writing yaoi( even though i would really enjoy that), i will defiantly have chapter four up after my midterm so REVIEW or else...chapter four will have a cliff hanger. Thats right I will so go there!  
><strong>

**signed FalloutMind**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok viewers, Falloutmind is BACK. Ive had a kinda long few weeks so ive been holding back this chapter**

**So my pretties read! read! reveiw! reveiw! or cliff hangers will rain from the sky like the end of days! **

Chapter Four

Vlad sighed as he did some research for a term paper, but his mind wasn't in it. At the moment all he could do was to wait for Henry too come home from stealing his stuff from his house with his brother. He just hoped nothing but happened.

He cursed under his breath…English would be the death of him.

Greg sighed as he threw open Henry's window. "Well it at least looks like it went better then mine", Henry's brother hissed under his breath as he saw most of Henry's stuff was still in his room, when he'd come out they'd practically burned the house down with a Christian style bonfire on the lawn too 'purge' the household of his 'sickness'.

"Well I doubt anyone's could be worse then yours bro", Henry hissed as he snuck in after him and started filling up his duffle bag with clothes, his laptop, his ipad, and grabbed his saxophone from under the bed (I know Henry never plays in instrument in the books but my friends wanted me to give him one and I couldn't see him playing anything else, plus I'm a sax player too, so here's to brining saxy back).

"Let's get out of here already", Greg hissed as he climbed out the window leaving Henry standing there alone taking stock.

As he looked around at his old room suddenly his sister came in ( does Henry have a sister? If he doesn't bite me).

"Henry?" she hissed.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" she hissed closing the door as silently as possible.

"I'm getting my stuff out of here Alexis before the homphobes decide too have another bonfire!" Henry barked as he handed off the duffle bag to Greg.

Alexis nodded, she hated their parents for their beliefs. As Henry moved too leave she grabbed his sleeve tears brimming her eyes.

"Can I go with you?" she asked.

Henry looked at her his heart breaking for her. She didn't exactly get along with their parents. It was easy being the president of the GSA and be the daughter of the most homophobic people west of Westbouro Baptist (we all know they are the most hateful people in the US, if I misspelled the name put in a review and I'll change it immediately!)

Henry nodded as he helped her walk out with him, then all hell broke loose,

Suddenly all the lights turned on and he could hear his mother screaming, she was obviously drunk.

"Get back here you fuckin sinners!" he could hear their mother saying coming in as she broke the knob of the door with a baseball bat.

"We won't have you tarnishing this family name", Henry heard his father bark as he heard a shotgun blast off the hinges. He could smell the stench of Jack Daniels from the old tree limb he was standing on as he helped Alexis climb down.

"If anyone's tarnishing the family name its you two bastards" Henry said not knowing where all this strength was coming from. He could hear Greg helping Alexis into the car throwing some of his own insults their way.

"Don't you talk to us like that you son of a bitch", Henry's mother said as she drunkenly threw the bat at his head, it wasn't hard to dodge.

"You realize your insulting yourself right" Henry said almost laughing, but then he saw his father come up too the window and level the old shotgun at him.

"Die sinner" he said before pulling the trigger, then for Henry everything went black as he threw one last comeback.

"Never heard of thought shalt not kill huh", Henry said as he felt himself falling over the tree

**ok reviewers like i said since there wasnt enoug reveiws i gave you a cliff hanger for the end of chapter four, it should not even be a week for chapter five so stayed tuned **

**signed your humble pervert Falloutmind **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey veiwers sorry for the short update but im kinda having mind explosions before spring break hits, so don't worry larger, and better updates are down the pipeline just let my benevolent mind have time too get it together, and xoxo too all of my great reviews if it weren't for ya'll this story, as well as others wouldn't exist, also give me a little break just im making a Harco fan fiction for a friend in writers club( it will be posted after spring break in full)**

Chapter five

Vlad felt a sudden burst of pain explode from his chest, practically make him fall down the stairs as he clutched the banister limping his way down. Then, as he barely made it too his bed he felt himself being pulled into Henry's mind, this had _never _happened before, but Otis had warned him about people he was close too having an effect on his telepathy.

_Shattered Paradise _

_"THOSE BASTARDS SHOT HIM!"_ Vlad could hear a female voice screaming as he watched the streets of Bathory, even his own house whiz by. Was Henry in a car? Yea. He had too be in a car, maybe Greg got nicked or something and they where bringing him too the hospital too be patched up, but those ideas where sourly killed as he heard Greg bark something from the driver seat.

_"Henry stay with us damnit!" Alexis put more pressure on the wound, only two more minutes till we get too the hospital. Dammit Henry don't you die on us!"_ Vlad didn't get too hear anymore because as Greg took a breath he was already back to his own body and running for the door, Henry wasn't goanna die, couldn't die…Vlad wasn't gonna let anything happen to Henry, not even if he had too do something drastic.

_ Hold on Henry_, he thought as he practically jumped through the door.

_I'm coming_.

**Again viewers i apologize for the smallness of this update, now onto a little business. I am so happy that so many people are favoring and subscribing too me, but seeing those alerts in my in-box do my muses very little so please if you grace me with that pleasure please also review the story in some way or updates will be scattered do too reveiwless induced depression **


	6. Chapter 6

**ok people here is the allmost last chapter of shattered paradise, and this VladxHenry series, i will post an emplouge too sum it all up, and then i might republish Two Halves, and Paradise together as one big fanfic for those who are too lazy too go between two**

**enjoy **

Chapter six

Henry couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was watching himself being worked on my doctors.

_'Am I dead?'_ he asked himself.

"No" a voice said behind him.

Henry spun around too find himself facing Vladimir Todd

_'Vlad? Is that you?'_ Henry questioned.

"No Mr. McClellan, I am just taking a form that would frighten you less, I am death. And I'm here to tell you this isn't your destined time to die, but unless you agree to something drastic there is nothing I can do too intervene", the vision of Vlad said as a shimmer shot through it.

_'How do you define drastic?'_ Henry barked.

"Well for starters…you're going to have to die".

"Let me through dammit!" Vlad screamed as he pushed his way past doctor after doctor trying to find Henry in the chaos of the ER at night.

But soon enough Vlad found Henry, but it wasn't a pretty sight.

Henry was lying on a hospital bed hooked up too god knows how many machines, and in the chairs next to the beds where Greg and Alex, both of whom looked like they where at the verge of breaking down.

"Oh god Vlad!" Greg barked noticing him there starring at Henry.

"What happened!" Vlad hissed before Greg even had a chance too try and explain.

"We where at the house, we where almost gone, but then our parents came in both drunk, and both armed, our dad got pissed and lets just say a drunk ass hole and a shotgun aren't a good mix", Greg said his face full of guilt.

"What do the doctors say?" Vlad hissed.

"They told us that even with the machines he might not live through the night, his chances really aren't good Vlad, and you might wanna say your goodbyes. We already have" Greg said as he and Alexis walked off with a lawyer.

Vlad stood there for a moment waiting to nick sure no one was watching. With his telepathy to lock the door, then he started taking Henry off the machines till Vlad saw the wounded teenager's eyes flutter open barley alive.

"Vlad…I'm sorry…" Henry started before he was cut off by Vlad.

"There's nothing for you too apologize for Henry, now I need too do something, but I need for you to consent or it wont work" Vlad hissed as he whispered the question into Henry's ear while slipping his fathers old onyx ring onto Henry's ring finger.

"Will you be my corpse bride Henry?" Vlad asked hoping Henry had enough strength left too answer the question.

"Yes Vlad…yes" Henry said happily.

Vlad nodded and placed his hand the final plug

"Greg already arranged the DNR (do not resuscitate for those of you who aren't savvy in medical legal mumbo-jumbo that means basically if a person starts flat lining the hospital is at no legal responsibility too keep the person alive, its also used for people who want a legal way too make it so if they end up in a position like Henry's, being kept a live by machines alone, that their plug is pulled by someone with their power of attorney)" Vlad said as he pulled the plug…

Then through the hospital a low flat line beat could be heard singling the death of Henry McClellan

**ok viewers dont kill me yet, the emplouge should be up around tomroow afternoon, so hold your pitchforks and torches at bay for a little bit longer**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok viewers it saddens me to say this, but this will be the last chapter of my VladxHenry smut series, enjoy and review too your hearts content**

Chapter Seven

Henry woke with a start too find himself in Vlad's bed the room pitch black.

"Vlad…" Henry said his voice shaky and afraid.

Suddenly Vlad was at his side his face etched in worry.

"I'm here Henry, do you feel ok?" Vlad asked, and then Henry noticed why Vlad had all the lights out. For the first time ever Henry was paler then Vlad.

"Vlad? Why am I so pale?" Henry asked quickly looking for the light switch.

"Henry please let me explain" Vlad said grabbing Henry's wrist quickly.

Henry looked at Vlad his eyes full of worry, what had happened too him. The last thing he remembered was a vague memory of Vlad proposing too him in the hospital, then nothing.

"You're a vampire now Henry; I'm sorry this had to be done to you, but you're a vampire. Too keep you from dying completely I had to turn you, please don't hate me".

Henry looked at Vlad for a long moment before specking.

"Vlad, how could I hate you? You just made it so I get too spend eternity with you, you've made it so I get too spend eternity with the person I love more then life itself" Henry said as he held Vlad close, then something hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Who knows Vlad? Who knows I'm still alive?" Henry barked fear filling his eyes reminding Vlad of a dear in headlights.

"The people that matter Henry. Alexis, Greg, Nelly, Otis, the people who matter know your still alive, so your parents don't know, they've been arrested and the jury sent them to life in prison for the murder of a minor, and the abuse of three others" Vlad said putting Henry at ease.

Henry nodded and sighed as he laid back down, it was gonna be a while before he got used too not being able to hear his heartbeat…

THE END

**ok readers i guess this is it for my little smut fest ****and i hope you thourly enjoyed it, i have just built my account on Fanfiction's sister site Fictionpress and will be doing ****alot of work there, so if you enjoy historical fiction and the occasinol crime thriller look up Falloutmind's Be****tter Half**

**sincerely yours, Falloutmind **


End file.
